Conventionally, roller skates with two wheels on one skate have wheels disposed generally in series in relation to the traveling direction as shown in Patent Document 1. Further, wheels of a relatively large size whose wheel size is about 16 cm are disposed generally in series on the outside of a shoe body, and the wheels are provided to incline in relation to the ground in such a way that ground contact points on the ground are right under the shoe body, so that it is possible to easily gain speed.    Patent Document 1 Patent application publication 2001-510718